


Unexpected

by KeevaCaereni



Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: Crack, Dubious Consent, Kink Meme, Mpreg, Other, Tentababies, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeevaCaereni/pseuds/KeevaCaereni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up in bondage may be par for the course for Critic, but generally it's rope and not tentacles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

Waking up in bondage was practically an everyday occurrence for the Critic, but normally he was secured with either handcuffs or rope. Squidgy, squelchy tentacles holding him against the bed were something new. 

A gurgling sound made him lift his head up. He looked straight into the eyes of a giant squid, perched on the bed and waving its spare tentacles lazily. Huh, that was new.

“What the fucking hell is going on?!” He struggled, trying to get the bastard things off him, but the squid just adjusted its grip, wriggling in a way that was quite frankly alarming.

The Critic jerked as a tentacle slid entirely too close to his groin, trying not to look at the giant monster in front of him. When one of the tentacles undid his fly, he decided he’d had enough. 

“Get the fucking hell off me before I break off your fucking beak and stab you with it, you ass!” The squid looked as shocked as a squid can look before reluctantly letting him go, squelching back a few inches and dropping all its tentacles against its sides.

“Fucking finally.” Critic sat up, brushing himself down. At least there was no real harm done, which was the only bright spot in this whole shitty ordeal. He’d just been molested by a giant squid, for fuck’s sake! He was just lamenting the loss of yet another jacket, this time to squid goo, when he heard the crying.

Crap. He looked up at the squid monster, which was wiping its eyes with a tentacle and managing to look completely unnerving and oddly cute at the same time. It flinched back as he reached out, sniffling slightly and avoiding his eyes.

He couldn’t fucking believe this. “Oh, no. _I’m_ the one that got molested by a fucking monster, you don’t get to cry!” The squid just snuffled. It turned away, sagging slightly and Critic got the distinct feeling that he’d hurt its feelings. 

The squid hugged itself with its tentacles as the Critic tried desperately to stop the guilt from making him do something nice. It was just on the verge of sliding off the bed and away when he put his hand on its back. (At least, he thought it was its back.)

“Look,” he said, wincing. “I’m sorry I called you a monster, alright? That was uncalled for.” He tried to look contrite as the squid looked over its shoulder at him, as if considering. (And how the hell did it manage to do that, anyway? He was pretty sure squids didn’t have shoulders)

Just then his thoughts were rudely interrupted by the squid jumping him.

His arms weren’t pinned this time, with the tentacles just sliding along his skin, but there were tentacles twining around his ankles instead, pulling him down the bed until he was laid against it, the squid pulling itself up his body until it was roughly straddling him. One tentacle slid against the waistband of his pants and he swore, trying to ignore the twitch his cock made as the tip traced along his hip.

His breath hitched as it moved away and up, brushing along his nipple and making him arch. He opened his eyes (when the fuck had he closed them?) and looked up when a satisfied noise came from the squid.

He could swear the fucking thing was grinning, even if it didn’t seem to have a mouth. He swore when another tentacle started making its way up his pants leg, tracing patterns on his thigh that made his head fall back against the mattress.

The fucking thing just kept going, creeping closer and closer to his cock, and the tentacles around his ankles pulled to spread him wide open against the sheets, another tentacle pulling down his pants and tracing the edge of him. He gasped when the squid took hold of him. The feel of the suckers applying pressure in all the right places distracted him, making him clench the sheets to ground him. The feeling was so intense that he didn’t notice the tentacle sliding into him, at least until he felt the suckers doing something _very_ interesting…

 

_Ten months later_

 

Alright, so the babies were cute. That still didn’t excuse the bastard from not using protection.

He was setting up the tank in his room when ATG walked in, prompting him to shepherd the squid babies behind him. The younger of the two peeked out from behind his leg, sucking on his tentacle like a pacifier.

Ask That Guy just grinned at him and placed a Hummel figurine on the floor before walking back out. He popped his head back through the door to say “Yes.” 

Critic sighed, putting the lid down on the tank and preparing to clean up the sticky trail the twins had left. He’d never understand ATG, but if he was giving presents to the kids then he probably wasn’t going to eat them, which was likely the best he’d get out of him.

Wendy, the elder, slid up to him and gave him the figurine, smiling at him. He looked down at the figurine with a shudder. Maybe they could have it when they were older.


End file.
